Longinus
Longinus is a character in ''Far Cry 4'' who will provide Ajay weapons and tools during his adventure in Kyrat. Background Longinus admits to being a former warlord, and that he found God when he nearly died during a civil war in his country. A priest named Maliya hid him in a Church in Pala and nursed him back to health. Maliya eventually baptized Longinus in the waters of Goka Falls. Unfortunately, the people of his country still saw him as a warlord. Nobody believed his so-called claims of being born again, so he left his country. Longinus traveled with various religious missionary expeditions, searching for the blood diamonds that he helped sell during his time as a warlord. He has followed a trail to the Himalayas and finds himself caught up in another civil war that looks all too familiar. Longinus may be reborn, but that doesn’t mean the lion has become the lamb. He’s willing to sell guns and supplies to sheep while advocating that they fight for their freedom, because he knows from experience that warlords don’t simply go away.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx Far Cry 4 In Far Cry 4, Longinus asks for assistance from Ajay in order to make up for his previous sins as a warlord. Longinus sends Ajay on four missions to recover blood diamonds from Pagan Min's Royal Army and to deliver them to a specific location. After helping Longinus with his redemption to God, he says he has fulfilled his mission in Kyrat and announces his leaving, and gives Ajay the LK-1018 as a gift for all his hard work. Just before he departs for good, Ajay questions to where he will be going, to which Longinus replies he will be travelling to South America or Cuba. Appearance Longinus wears a dirty and stained long sleeve shirt. He has grey hair that is raised up. He wears a silver or gray beaded necklace. He also wears dusty gray pants and gray shoes. He is very dusty and dirty. Personality He is, as Sabal says, "a little crazy" in one cutscene. He also is very religious and has an obsession with guns. In his cutscenes he always says to Ajay Ghale "Now go, go Ajay!" He is allied with the Golden Path and an enemy of the Royal Army, and Pagan Min himself. Trivia * Longinus' name is based upon the legendary and mystical figure of Christian religion. Longinus, according to multiple Christian communions, is said to have been the soldier who pierced Jesus' side with a lance. Both the game character and religious figure have lived a soldier's life, only to be converted towards religion after committing morally questionable acts. The later became a Saint. * Longinus' birthplace is the African country where ''Far Cry 2'' took place, the UAC. The priest Maliya and the place where he was baptized, the Goka Falls, are character and place in Far Cry 2. * There is a theory that Longinus is actually Prosper Kouassi, a warlord in ''Far Cry 2''. They bear a strong physical resemblance to each other, have similar voices, and both show a fondness for firearms. Both characters purport to have trafficked diamonds during a civil war in an African country; this fits the situation in the UAC well, as in Far Cry 2 it is shown that warlords like Kouassi are heavily involved in the illegal diamond trade. Longinus and Prosper Kouassi both used to be warlords and were shot in Goka Falls. * A loot item called "Bible" has the description of being well read and with gun references circled in it, indicating that the Bible may belong to Longinus. * Longinus backstory is similar to that of Joshua Milton Blahyi, also known as "General Butt Naked", a nickname he earned for going to battle completely naked, except for his shoes and gun. Blahyi, like Longinus, was an African warlord (active during the Liberian Civil War in the early 90's) who committed several war crimes, including cannibalism, genocide, human sacrifices and the use of child soldiers. Much like Longinus himself, Blahyi stopped his rampage after converting to Christianity, although it is speculated that Blahyi converted to Christianity in order to avoid being prosecuted for war crimes by the Liberian Tribunals. * While meeting Longinus for first time the song which plays in background is same as the song in Assassin Creed 3 (playing hide and seek as young Connor). Gallery Longinus1.jpg|Longinus Longinus2.jpg|Longinus King Min Kyrat (35).jpg|In King Min's Kyrat References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Golden Path